Enveloped
by maiori
Summary: Sora only intended to change out the withered flowers and not fall on top of Leon. DRABBLE.


AN:I would have liked to work on this a bit more...The drabble could've taken flight, but, I'm a failure.

DISCLAIMER: YO' I DON'T MAKE A DIME A DAY

* * *

There was an abrupt pause from Sora's prolonged adventures about her performance at Kenneth Motors that startled Leon's thoughts. For a moment he was confused because he was accustomed to eluding Sora's spouts rather than her sudden lulls, which didn't happen often. Did Sora ever stop running her mouth? Not once did Leon witness her take a break from talking too much.

"I'm sorry for being a nuisance, Leon. I'll just change the flowers and be on my way—"

The crumpling sound of tissue paper that held the bouquet of flowers for Leon reverberated inside the still room. Without warning, Sora was strewn across Leon's lap instantaneously causing her to shrill against the silver strands that began to cascade over her face. _What is this that I am doing? Why do I place my hands on Sora? _Leon battled himself. _This is not Sophie, yet..._

"Leon, please stop this. Let go…"

How could he loosen his own grip on Sora's wrist when her skin burned red against the pads of his fingertips? Her warmth was pleasant against his chest and he became determined to captivate the heat emitting from the petite body that sat perfectly on his lap. A whimper lingered on the inside of Leon's ear, a thrill shooting straight through the barricade inside his battered body. There was a look on his face that even Sora began to question because never before did she see curiosity in Leon's peppery eyes—although she did see a change in face at the show Leon forced her to perform in. His features even soften. Unaware of their positions, they both became enamored by the other.

Leon's thumb traced the veins on the arm that was held captive by his hand. Light tremors from Sora palpitated against his physique bringing Leon an unusual sensation that was too foreign to even react to. A gasp slipped out of Sora's pursed lips as Leon fiddled his fingers in the curve of her exposed back. Sora's skin even sizzled uncontrollably when Leon planted kisses along her nape eliciting the softest puffs of warm air from her mouth. This wasn't like Leon at all. He was not the type of man to give in so easily to his unwanted urges. There was composure and restraint that Leon etched in his mien, yet there sat Sora on his legs that contained the ability to roughen him up. Her presence alone changed the vitality of a person. Such radiance couldn't exist. It was impossible, yet here continued to sit a woman in Leon's lap that he resented not to ever let happen after Sophie's death.

A firm hand cupped Sora's face and before she knew it she felt a pressure against her lips that somehow felt amiss; out of place. Thoughts about the _Kaleido Stage _surged through her head, it was silly of her, yes, but the lingering sensation on her lips reminded her of the stage where she felt the happiest. When her feet or hands touched any part of the trapeze it was Sora's way of sharing intimate kisses with the stage. Strange as that may seem, Sora allowed herself to welcome Leon's shallow—yet fervent— kiss with open arms.

Leon pried the corner of Sora's mouth with his thumb and as Sora willingly parted her lips he allowed himself to take the opportunity to deepen the kiss. This was it. A set of honeyed lips that resembled Sophie's—

_No_.

_This cannot be. How could I even desire—lust—after my own blood? That's licentious and—_ but no matter how much Leon fought with his corrupted conscious, he continued to drink the woman in his current arms without the slightest pinch of guilt; the hunger was simply too compelling.

"Sophie…"

And in that instance, Sora took the opportunity to dip her fingers in the silver locks that enveloped her face. As much as Sora wanted to cry out, she allowed the essence of Sophie to seep through her body and encase Leon with amore only known to the both of them.

_This is okay because even I have to substitute the stage I cannot simply caress with my own lips. _

* * *

CROSS/MIRROR POST: maiori/dreamwidth/org

Replace '/' with'.'


End file.
